Hello! How Are You?
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Russia has met his secondary replica, Alex. It seems that the two Russians can never seem to get along. They are different, right? Opposites don't attract! Rated T for a lovely choice of language and violence.


**Hello! How Are You?**

**A Little Life Talk**

**A/N: Voltaire, is the greatest singer EVER. **

**"Wipe that damn smile off your face!  
Or will lop it off clean  
with our new guillotine.  
Sharpen up, the blade, Boys!  
****What are you waiting ****for?  
****Here's where we all get a-head." **

**~From the song, "The Headless Waltz" by Voltaire.**

**Dude, I hate keyboarding. Whenever I have my fingers on the so-called "homerow" pad, I always screw up because I type stupid sentences. **

**I mean, in this story, I typed, "He saw a vase of pottery of sunflower." Isn't it beautiful? No. **

**No thank you, Mr. Keyboarding-Teacher-of-Death, but I'll stick to my usual way of typing; STARING AT THE KEYBOARD AND TYPING RANDOM KEYS STUPIDLY. :P)**

**Oh, and liek, LBP2 is like the closest thing to Facebook to me. :/ Und I've been fightin' with people all over the place. Even almost got suspended. Which might happen soon. Oh well, you all don't wanna hear about my LBP stuff, now do you? ^ J ^**

**"gooby pls."**

**~A long, life lasting, emotional quote which was spoken by the infamous Dolan Duck.**

**Goddamn Dolan comics are corrupting me. ._. **

* * *

Russia stared at his so called "second double". He looked so different compared to himself. His name was Alex, as he'd recalled.

Alex had dark brown hair, and darker skin than he. His crimson colored, squinted eyes had dark, thick baggy circles under them, which looked almost like he was wearing eyeliner. His big nose was more crooked, and he always had a scowl across his face. His red scarf always pulled away from it to reveal his scary features, his black coat seemed to match it. Not to mention how he was a lot more masculine and heavily built, lacking curves whatsoever.

He actually _WAS _scary. Even to Russia!

His face looked rather ugly, well, to Russia. It looked like his, only a lot more mannish and darker. His lips were cracked, with scars and blisters.

Russia, however, looked much more different. He had light, beige hair, pale skin. His big violet eyed always seemed to sparkle in happiness, although obvious darkness lied behind them. His bright scarf was pulled up over his face most of the time to hide his so called cute face. His cheeks were puffy, a big nose, and a small mouth. He also had curves, which he always hid with his baggy light brown coat. Ukraine said that he had the "face of an angel". She'd always act so tenderly around him, as if he even WERE a child!

"What are you looking at?" Alex questioned in a deep, hoarse and cracking voice with a grimace. He brought a lightened cigarette to his chapped lips, blowing smoke into the Russian's face.

Russia coughed softly, pulling his white scarf over his nose to block the awful polluted smell.

"You." Russia smiled. "You look so weird, and ugly."

Alex's grimaced grew more darker. Without hesitation whatsoever, he yanked the Russian's scarf down and wrapped his long fingers tightly around his neck.

Russia let out a soft gasp. Not only was he being choked, but his neck was indescribably sensitive. He absolutely HATED it if someone ever touched it.

"L-let go of me! Stop that, please! Please! Please! Pleeaase!" He begged over and over, squirming to get away.

Alex only shook him back and forth by his neck, like he was shaking a bottle of water.

"Jeez, why are you such a goddamn crybaby?" He asked curtly.

"I thought my original self would be much more stronger and powerful!" He let go, sitting back in his chair.

He took the cigarette from his cracked lips, flicking it and then throwing it to the floor, smashing it with his foot.

Russia looked to the table that was by their chairs. There was a small bundle of sunflowers he'd recently plucked from the fields in Germany. They were pretty flowers with orange, yellow petals, a dark brown center. It was true, they had petals that gleamed the same color of the sun. They were rather big flowers. Other countries always seemed to grow more fuller flowers than he.

He took one in his hand, feeling how it was rather heavy. Smiling, he held it out to Alex.

"Do you like sunflowers?" He asked him softly with a timid smile.

Alex glared back at him, then to the flower.

"Do I _like _sunflowers?" He repeated with a scowl.

Before Russia could reply, Alex took the flower and tried to pull it away, yet Russia was still holding onto it. He took a bite from its top, eating the flower's head.

Russia stared in shock. He just decapitated and devoured the head of his favorite flower! How could someone do something so cruel?

Alex continued to chew the flower's parts, crushing Russia on the inside because of his feral characteristics.

"Y-you ate my flower!" Russia pointed out in a soft stutter.

"I thought that's what you meant by "if I like sunflowers"." Alex spoke nonchalantly. He swallowed the pieces, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "It tastes fine. I shouldn't say good, but it isn't bad."

Russia was now at a complete loss for words. That poor sunflower didn't deserve that. He could even see it crumble in agony.

Alex noticed his heartbroken stare. "What? You have five more of those, anyway." He said coldly.

The violet eyed nation yanked back the stem of the plant, which he'd still been holding onto.

"You heartless monster!" He stated as he hugged the stem to his chest as if it were a lost relative.

Alex eyed him. "Heartless?" He put his hand through the opening of his coat, as if searching for something.

"I have a heart right here." He held his hand out, a live beating heart in his palm. It was dark and corrupted, with uneven beats.

Russia stared at it for a few moments with wide eyes.

"Oh. I see, my mistake." He smiled.

Alex nodded quickly, putting the organ back into his chest.

"You're rather queer and immature," He commented.

"You have a face that of's a child."

Russia blinked, processing what had been said to him since he'd never had anyone use such educated language in such a confusing yet grown manner.

"My face isn't a child's." He protested, pulling his scarf up to hide his childlike pout.

Alex felt his face twist into that of disgust. He had nothing in common with this man. Let alone, did he even like him. He HATED him. Despised. Loathed.

"What is wrong with you?" He managed to ask. Russia turned his attention from his sunflower stem to him. "Huh?"

"Why are you so... babyish? It's awful!"

Russia's expression darkened. "I'm not babyish! You're an abomination." He smiled darkly. He stood up from his chair, bending down and gripping his lead faucet pipe in his hands.

"Me?" Alex stood up afterwards. His height was much more taller than Russia's. So much taller, that it even made Russia cower a bit as he was in the secondary Russian's shadow. Not to mention how much more burly and stronger he was.

He reached down, gripping his bent and twisted shovel from the floor which it stained from its bad condition.

He rolled his head in a circle, cracking his joints in a sickening way. "I may not look as petite as you do," He spoke, leaning down to look into the Russian's violet eyes with his dark, lifeless crimson ones.

"But mind me, my heart's more pure. You've been through so many wars that your mind is permanently stained. You'll always be this, creature. You hardly even have a mind or a soul of your own."

Russia stared in shock from the words that were being said to him that he'd never heard directed to himself.

"You should think about what things will happen to you when you treat people in such a ruthless manner, you disgrace." Alex seemed to hover over him. Russia realized that he was trying to edge away. He fell back in his chair.

"You may be the strongest in this world. But in my world, I'm the strongest. Stronger than you." He tapped his shovel's head on the wooden floor as an explanation of what he would use it for.

"You're pathetic. Useless. You'd kill yourself if you needed to, as gullible as you are."

Russia looked up at him, having nothing to say. He felt small beads of tears form in his eyes.

"No one in the United Nations appreciates what you do. No matter how much you try to help, you fuck everything up."

"You're not important. They'd do much better without your slow mind."

Russia realized he was clutching his faucet pipe to his chest. He felt the beads of tears grow larger until they burst from his gleaming eyes.

"Look. You're crying. Isn't that cute?" Alex asked coldly, lowering his face so it was right in front of his.

Russia shrank in his seat from the closeness. His hot breath smelled awful and sour.

"You're such a coward. How is everyone here afraid of you?"

Russia shook his head. "I...don't. I-I don't...kn-..."

"I could kill you right now if I wanted." Alex informed.

"I could tear you into shreds, and eat your entrails. I would beat you senseless if I wanted." Alex let a scary, sharp toothed smile cross his face, which even looked like it reached the top of his eyes.

Russia stared back into his cold eyes with his own, emotion-filled wide ones. He was trembling in fear from the dark Russian's descriptive and eerie words.

Alex moved closer, until their faces were barely even centimeters apart. Russia squirmed back, leaning far away as he could.

"You're so scared. It makes me want to eat your internal organ more." His expression darkened.

Russia shook his head, tears soaking his reddened face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!" He sprang from his chair, and ran forward, clumsily knocking into Alex's chest. He looked up at the Russian, his upset and afraid expression meeting his cruel, dark one. He ran past the towering Russian and to the room's door, which he slammed shut after running through as fast as his trembling legs could go.

Alex stared at the door.

"I just wanted a friend," He said rather sadly, taking one of the sunflowers from the table and taking another bite from it.

* * *

**A/N: D'AWWW, poor Russia! D: **

**It always saddens my heart to write such a cruel story about my beloved little wittle Russie. ;-; **

**Story two, I think, soon. This'll be a story thing between Russia and is 2P. Not a chapter story, but like, a story with a bunch of other stories for chapters. **


End file.
